Want
by Hyper V
Summary: "Another thing that never changed was the desire he had for the bleach-blonde young lady as he watched her bend over still to look further under the bed." Femme!Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric, slightly one-sided. Little drabble in memory of Alfons Heiderich who died on the 8th of November. T to be safe and because I'm paranoid.


**This fic derived from November 8th and my costume for that day. I'm dressing up as a feminine version of Alfons Heiderich. I started writing this the moment my costume was in the construction process in September, and only just now pulled it out of my closet and got it down on here. **

**And for all of you who don't remember, Alfons died on November 8th. I will probably write some more fics tomorrow after school and get another chapter of Pitiful out as well. **

**Until them, I hope you enjoy this sappy, AU, crack of sorts fic. Flames will be dispersed by my super cool powers and I don't own anything. **

* * *

There was dead silence in that early November morning. The cold had just begun to set and the nights were getting longer and longer as the days passed on. This particular morning was probably by far one of the most chilliest Edward had ever experienced. And having two limbs made of metal did not help at all with keeping him warm. It had been one particularly cold night when he had first moved in that Edward had discovered that the use of at least ten blankets helped to soothe the numbing pain. Or maybe he just needed a warm and comfy body next to him to keep him nice and toasty. And so, these were his thoughts in the half wakeful morning.

Until, of course, his alarm clock went off.

"Edward! Have you seen my stockings? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Yep. Right on time. So with a groggy start, Edward Elric got up to begin his day helping find the forever misplaced stockings that belonged to his flat-mate Alfons Heiderich. Although, why she had a boy's name, Edward never really knew. Just for sentimental reasons, he called her Heidi, which fit her boyish-girl persona. Alfons always said she was named that because her parents were expecting a boy, but they had got her instead. Nevertheless, Alfons lived up to her boyish name and worked with rockets. Well, not so much as worked with them and more like observed and read about them. Really though, Alfoms earned her and Edward's keep by working as a secretary for the labs that made the rockets she so strived to learn about. It was amazing she could get a job so close to her most favorite things in the world. If it weren't for his brother's name and her looks, Edward would have definitely thought of her to be Winry's double.

And speaking of the labs, she was probably getting ready to go. This also meant that she was bound to drag a sleepy Edward out of bed to help her prepare for the long day ahead. Edward wasn't ready to deal with her this early in the morning, but he wold have to if he wanted to see her before she left. Oh, and see if she had enough time to make his breakfast before she left. Man, did she make a good morning meal.

The thought was enough to drive him out of bed and into the room next to his to see the young lady he had come to love bent over and searching under the bed for her stockings like always. This wasn't an unusual sight. Actually, this was so normal that Edward didn't even need to knock as he headed into the room. Another thing that never changed was the desire he had for the bleach-blonde young lady as he watched her her bend over still to look further under the bed. Damn, he wanted her and if the hints he kept dropping were anything to go by, he wanted her bad. If she wasn't so oblivious, she would have realized this by now. But he would keep trying to work up the courage to ask her out someday.

Before he could think anything else, he was grasping her stockings in his hand and pulling them out of the closet to hand them to her. They were never in the same place, but Edward always seemed to know where they were. It wasn't like he was spying when she took them off or anything . . .

"Hey, Heidi, I found them." And he held them up for her to see. Like usual, her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, always startled because she never seemed to hear him come in. She was always with her head under the bed at that specific time. Her face contorted from one of shock to one of utter joy. Her blue eyes lit up and her smile almost cracked her pale face in half. She got up and walked over to him, taking the stockings out of his hand and planting a Thank You kiss on his cheek. That was probably why he always helped her find her stockings, she. Gave him free kisses. Now, if those kisses were just aimed for his mouth-

"Thank you so much Edward," she said as she headed out of the room and to the bathroom to put the stockings on. "I'll make you something real quick for breakfast in a while." He just grinned like a maniac and followed her out if the room in pure bliss. Just for a while, he'd be able to keep his hope up of winning her heart with those sacred kisses. Maybe he could go the rest of his life with just those, as long as she was by his side the entire time.

* * *

**Please review because I wanna know how bad suck at writing humor and fluff. **

**Hyper Ventilation Twitchy **


End file.
